


[podfic] vision and touch

by fire_ash_rebirth



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Art History, Data Has Android Emotions, Established Relationship, Getting Together, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, Improper Klingon Pronounciation, Klingon Poetry, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Softness, Technobabble, Wire Play, again only implied, always always, let's talk about selfhood babey, see the world in bold geordi-vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_ash_rebirth/pseuds/fire_ash_rebirth
Summary: Geordi shares a secret. Data makes several discoveries. They make marks on each other.An infrared look at creation, revision, and bodies.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] vision and touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [vision and touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359455) by [strangesaturday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangesaturday/pseuds/strangesaturday). 



SoundCloud link: <https://soundcloud.com/user-271661293/vision-and-touch>

MediaFire link: <http://www.mediafire.com/file/3xzvebcdkrmib8o/vision_and_touch.mp3/file>


End file.
